In a surgical operation, it is essential to suture the various tissue layers of a human body such as a serosa, a muscle, a fascia and a skin. The major concerns in this suture process are, by reducing the time taken to suture, to minimize operator fatigue and anesthesia time, to help wound recovery, and to minimize blood loss. In addition, minimizing scars caused due to a surgical operation may be necessary from the viewpoint of beautifying a patient.